


Tiny untitled thing (so going to hell)

by bubbleforest



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleforest/pseuds/bubbleforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't know how fucked up it is that he now thinks of the first time as innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny untitled thing (so going to hell)

Gerard doesn't know how fucked up it is that he now thinks of the first time as innocent. They'd been watching movies together in the basement till 4am, huddled together under a blanket, and in the flickering lights from the TV Gerard could see Mikey's eyes flutter. The blanket moved, and Gerard didn't even have to look to know that the slow, smooth shifting motion was happening between Mikey's legs. Gerard already knew he was messed up at seventeen, but there wasn't anything wrong about it when his hand slinked down, down, replaced Mikey's, and the sounds faded in favor of Mikey's low, hitched breaths and his own hand moving up, down, up-down, updownupdown, his knuckles catching on the scratchy carpet. 

The progression from that point on has been blurred - or repressed, maybe - so he doesn't see it until the day he's fucking Mikey so hard that the bedpost keeps knocking irregularly against the wall, and he's hushing Mikey's breathless whimpering sounds with a sweaty hand over his mouth as his hips snap back, forth, back-forth, backforthbackforthbackforth. The covers pool around the back of his thighs and Mikey hikes his legs higher around Gerard's waist, pants in Gerard's ear, and Gerard doesn't realize any of it until their mom yells at them from upstairs to _please_ stop fighting before they break something and Gerard comes so hard that his vision grays at the edges.

The smell of sweat and sex is heavy afterwards when Mikey wraps his arms around Gerard's neck, and Gerard lets out a gasping breath against Mikey's shoulder and prays that their mom doesn't come down with a load of fresh laundry anytime soon.


End file.
